We will complete the proposed N of 20 children by adding 3 more children to the (intensive) Treatment I group. These children are held in baseline for varying amounts of time, and their behaviors closely monitored, before treatment is begun. Treatment I children are also compared to children in the less intensive Treatment II group. We will also continue to research (1) effects of stimulus overselectivity ("overselective attention") on learning, (2) the need to actively suppress psychotic self-stimulatory behavior for adequate recovery and the effects of such suppression on often concurrent behaviors, (3) the effect of exposing an autistic child to normal vs. other psychotic peers, (4) the kind and amount of affection given to a child during treatment and how this may differentiate between different kinds of therapists, (5) how different parent characteristics may be related to different levels of outcome, (6) alternatives to State Hospital treatment in the form of Teaching Homes, i.e. group homes for autistic children run by professional parents in the child's community.